Je n'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas
by Bubsky
Summary: One Shot spécial anniversaire de Draco. Happy Birhtday mon Dragon adoré! Slash HPDM. C'est mon premier One Shot!  bref résumé: dès le début, cette journée avait mal commencé. Comment terminera-t-elle?


Base: Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple: Harry/Draco

Diclaimer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas, Harry, Dray et tous les autres sont à JKR….mais je les aurai un jour, je les aurai !

Titre : Je n'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète-pas.

Hello Everybody !

Aujourd'hui, on est le 5 Juin 2011, c'est donc l'anniversaire de notre Blondinet préféré ! Voici donc un petit One-Shot sur ce thème !

_**Je n'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète-pas.**_

Dormir. J'adore çà. J'aimerais pouvoir me prélasser dans mon lit toute la journée tel un pacha. Au risque d'attraper une marque d'oreiller permanente sur la joue. Quoique, la beauté naturelle de mon visage en serait gâchée.

Prétentieux, moi ? Non, simplement réaliste.

Les rayons du soleil matinal se faufilent à travers les rideaux de ma chambre. Ils viennent chatouiller mes paupières. Je me retourne en grognant, pour tenter d'échapper à cet assaut de lumière. Quelle heure est-il ? Péniblement, j'essaye de me dépêtrer de mes draps. Pourquoi faut-il que je bouge autant pendant la nuit ? J'arrive enfin à extirper mes jambes de la couette moelleuse et accueillante. L'horloge de ma chambre m'indique 7h30.

Oh. My. God ! 7h30 ! Les cours commencent dans exactement une demi-heure ! Cette fois totalement réveillé, je me précipite dans la salle de bain, me lave et me coiffe en abandonnant l'idée de mettre du gel ce matin, je n'en aurais pas le temps. Plus que 25 minutes. J'enfile mon uniforme à la va-vite, enfile mes chaussures, oublie de mettre les chaussettes, enlève les chaussures, mets la paire de chaussettes, renfile les chaussures(1). Je jette les premières affaires de cours qui me passent sous la main dans mon sac, histoire d'avoir de quoi écrire, et me précipite vers la porte, fais demi-tour pour prendre ma baguette oubliée sur ma table de chevet, me cogne contre le coin de mon lit en voulant me retourner, et enfin ouvre la porte menant vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Plus que 18 minutes. Tout le monde est sans doute déjà en train de manger. Je sors du dortoir, monte les escaliers pour me retrouver dans le hall. J'entre dans la Grande Salle. Je me précipite vers la table des Serpentards. Blaise m'aperçoit et ordonne à Crabbe de se pousser pour me faire une place. Je m'affale presque sur lui en m'asseyant.

« Salut Dray ! Ben alors, t'es en retard, que t'arrive-t-il ? D'habitude c'est toujours toi le premier à nous réveiller ! Me dit ZabZab' en me donnant une tartine à la marmelade.

Et je tique.

- Et donc, mon très cher ami, lorsque tu as remarqué que je n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas daigné venir me réveiller ? Je siffle dangereusement.

- Ben… Je pensais que vu la date, tu n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours… Dit Blaise en se rapetissant. »

La date ? Je n'ai pas tout compris là.

« Blaise, donne-moi la Gazette », j'ordonne en tendant la main pour qu'il me la passe. Je cherche alors sur la couverture la date d'aujourd'hui.

Ah ouais, quand même.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 5 juin. Tiens, c'est bizarre, je suis né un 5 Juin, drôle de coïncidence, non ? Lorsque ce sera le jour de mon anniversaire, je sortirai cette anecdote, elle est pas mal !

Deux minutes…

Ah ouais, quand même.

« Blaise… J'ai oublié mon propre anniversaire !

-Et ben, c'est bien la première fois ! D'habitude, tu accroches toi-même la banderole « _Joyeux anniversaire Maitre Draco ! » _dans la salle commune !

-En parlant de çà, quand je suis passé tout à l'heure, je ne l'ai pas vu accrochée… », Je lance, en plantant mon regard dans celui de Blaise. Celui-ci a bien du mal à soutenir le sien.

« Et bien… Il se pourrait bien… que…

-Je t'écoute, mon bon ami ?

-Que… »

Je n'aurais jamais la fin de la phrase, puisque celle-ci est coupée par un hurlement strident.

Ah non, c'est juste Pansy qui essaye de parler en courant vers moi.

Blaise me tape dans le dos, « Joyeux anniversaire mec, et sincères condoléances. »

Hein ? Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi que Pansy me tire derrière elle vers l'extérieur du château. Elle me bloque et en profite pour mettre ses mains sur mes yeux. Elle me fait me retourner et enlève ses mains.

Oh. My. Double. God.

Au dessus des portes principales du château est accrochée ma banderole. Ou plutôt ma banderole remasterisée. En effet, au lieu d'être blanche, celle-ci est d'un rose pétant. Des dizaines de petits cœurs rouges y sont dessinés. Et comble du malheur, _Maitre Draco_ est remplacé par un ridicule _mon petit dragon_. Là tout de suite, le suicide me semble un avenir parfait.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu, mon petit dragon adoré ? », me murmure Pansy à l'oreille.

-Pansy… Tu n'as pas vraiment fait çà, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar… Je t'en supplie…

-Oh non, darling ! Ceci est bien la réalité ! Cette banderole montre tout l'amour que je te porte ! »

Un jour d'anniversaire n'est-il pas censé être un jour heureux ? Si ? Ah.

La sonnerie retentit. Je me dégage de la poigne du bouledogue ambulant. Lorsque je rentre dans le château, une bande de Poufsouffles de première année s'avance vers moi.

« Bon… bon anniversaire… Monsieur dragon ! » Et elles repartent aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées. Monsieur dragon ? Si s'était tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi, j'en aurais rigolé. Malheureusement, c'est tombé sur ma pomme. Blaise s'approche de moi.

« Tu as bien fait de ne pas me réveiller ce matin.

-Je sais. »

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers le cours de Métamorphoses. J'entends toutes les dix secondes un « Joyeux anniversaire ! ». Je prie intérieurement pour que cela ne se passe pas comme çà toute la journée.

Nous entrons dans la classe de McGonagall. Ah, j'avais oublié que c'était un cours commun avec les Gryffondors. Dès que je passe la porte, je perçois des ricanements. Connards de lions.

Le balafré est là avec ses bouffons personnels, j'ai nommé Miss Castor et Mister Belette. Ils doivent me regarder aussi, mais mon regard n'arrivera jamais sur eux. Il est scotché à celui de Potter. Blaise me rentre dedans, ce qui fait me rendre compte que je m'étais arrêté en plein milieu de l'allée. Je réagis alors et m'assois à ma place habituelle, mon meilleur ami à côté de moi. McGonagall arrive alors.

« Bonjour jeunes gens. Aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer la maitrise du sort de réduction d'un oiseau en œuf. Ah, en passant, bon anniversaire Mr Malfoy. »

Ce n'est pas vrai, même les profs s'y mettent !

Le cours se passe assez bien, si ce n'est quelques remarques sarcastiques des Gryffondors envers moi. Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ! Cet après-midi, on a cours de Potions !

La fin de matinée se déroule lentement, et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est passé devant les portes du château ce matin. En même temps, vu le temps qu'il fait, je comprends que l'on veuille aller dehors.

Le déjeuner arrive enfin, mon estomac, trop peu rassasié de ce matin, crie enfin de soulagement. Nous nous asseyons à notre table, et le courrier arrive. Une tonne de hiboux se posent devant moi pour me donner les cadeaux de ma famille et des proches de la famille. Je perçois les regards envieux d'autres élèves à la vue de la masse de paquets plus somptueux les uns que les autres. J'en suis un peu, non, très fier. J'envoie tous mes paquets d'un coup de baguette dans ma chambre, je les ouvrirai ce soir. Je détourne alors les yeux vers la table ennemie.

Potter me fixe. Potter me fixe. Potter me fixe. Potter me fixe. Potter me…

Oups, désolé, mon cerveau a eu un petit problème de réseau. Donc je disais… ah oui, Potter me regarde. Ne voulant pas baisser les yeux le premier, je plante mon regard dans ses yeux verts. Et ce que j'y lis me surprend quelque peu. Moi qu'y m'attendais à y trouver de l'aversion et de la haine, j'y trouve de l'amusement et… un peu d'appréhension. Soudain, il me sourit. Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sans doute un mauvais présage, qui sait. Je ne m'en formalise pas et continue notre petit affrontement, jusqu'à ce que le castor donne une petite tape sur la tête du Survivant. Celui-ci détourne alors le regard pour se concentrer sur son amie. Je me re-concentre alors sur mon assiette, tentant d'assimiler les expressions que j'ai aperçu dans les yeux de Potter.

Le cours de potions arrive vite, ma bonne humeur revient aussi.

C'est vrai qu'au début, tous ces _Joyeux anniversaires dragon ! _me tapaient sur le système, mais finalement, çà n'est pas si mal ! Mon égo est totalement satisfait ! Même Crivey est venu me le souhaiter, et a pris une ou deux (ou cinquante) photos au passage.

Mais _lui_, il n'a même pas daigné m'adresser la parole. Non pas que j'en sois frustré, loin de là.

Bon, un peu quand même.

A part cet échange de regards, rien. Nada. Nothing.

Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il occupait la plupart de mes pensées. Enfin, peut-être un peu. Mais juste un peu.

Je me dirige alors vers les cachots, là où se trouve la classe du professeur Rogue. D'une certaine manière, j'aimerais bien qu'il me souhaite lui aussi un bon anniversaire. Cela prouverait que je compte à ses yeux, autant en tant qu'élève qu'en tant que filleul. J'entre dans la salle. Potter et sa clique ne sont pas encore là. Rogue arrive et me voit. Il s'approche de mon bureau et dépose un petit parchemin roulé. Je n'ai pas le temps de le dérouler pour le lire que Blaise débarque et s'assoit à côté de moi. Je décide de lire le message plus tard. Le cours débute. Ma patience atteint sa limite, et la curiosité reprend le dessus. Je ressors le parchemin de mon sac et le déplies sous ma table discrètement. Je commence à le lire.

_Cher filleul,_

_Je préfère te transmettre ce message par écrit plutôt que de vive voix, ne voulant pas aggraver votre situation de… « Dragon adoré », si je puis dire… Et oui, moi aussi je l'ai vue. Affreusement horrible, ou horriblement affreux, à votre guise. J'en déduis aussi que depuis ce matin vous n'avez pas une minute à vous, n'est-ce pas ? Je crains que cela ne reste pareil jusqu'à ce soir. Ainsi, mon cher filleul, je vous souhaite en ce 5 Juin un très joyeux anniversaire._

_Votre parrain et professeur, _

_Severus Rogue._

Je suis plus que ravi de cette lettre. Je souris tout seul. Je relève la tête pour tenter de capter le regard du Maitre des Potions, mais celui-ci est trop absorbé par… disputer Longdubat. Comme d'habitude. Soudain, je sursaute. Je regarde la scène, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je sens soudain un regard sur moi. Je tourne la tête et aperçoit Potter, assis deux rangs devant moi, qui est retourné est qui me fixe. Encore une fois. C'est drôle, mais mon sourire ne veut pas s'effacer. Je suis totalement crispé. Et lui qui continue de me regarder de son regard perçant. Je sens de la chaleur sur mes joues significative de la teinte rose qu'elles doivent avoir. Blaise me donne un coup de coude qui me permet de rompre l'échange.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ? D'habitude, il ne me fait pas cet effet là. Ou presque pas.

Le cours se termine, les élèves sortent, et je traine le plus possible pour être la dernière personne encore présente dans la salle. Quand je passe devant l'estrade où Rogue essuie le tableau, je lance un imperceptible « merci ». Il était discret, mais je suis sur d'avoir aperçu un minuscule sourire sur le visage de Rogue juste avant de sortir. Cela me fait encore plus plaisir.

Les journées sont longues à cette période de l'année, le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel. Je décide alors de faire un tour dans le parc de l'école. La brise légère est agréable. Au loin, j'aperçois Crabbe et Goyle qui jouent avec des élèves de quatrième année. Que d'insouciance…

Je me pose à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, et sors un carnet à dessins. J'aime dessiner, cela me détend. Représenter les choses telles que moi je les vois, et non telles que l'on me dit de les voir. Je commence à dessiner le château, surplombant le Lac Noir où le calmar géant fait la planche.

« Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais. »

Je sursaute, et me retourne brusquement. Qui… ah. Suis-je bête. Il n'y a que cette voix là qui me fait cet effet. Enfin… pas dans ce sens là…

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit tes affaires, Potter. », fais-je en me relevant avec empressement.

« Ecoute, je… »

« Non, je ne t'écouterai pas, Potter. Nous ne sommes pas amis, que je sache. Et je n'ai aucune intention de le devenir. »

Sur ce, je le plante là, en m'enfuyant à toute allure. La chaleur au niveau de mes joues est revenue, et le frisson dans mon dos est de plus en plus fort.

Le soir commence à tomber, je décide alors de rentrer dans le dortoir. Arrivé dans le Grand Hall, j'aperçois encore une fois Pansy qui courre vers moi. Salazard… dites-moi que çà ne recommence pas…

Elle me saute dessus et je sens une autre personne derrière moi qui passe un bandeau sur mes yeux. Je commence à crier à l'enlèvement, mais on me jette un _assurdiato _très efficace. Je sens qu'on me soulève et qu'on me jette sur l'épaule de quelqu'un tel un vulgaire sac à patates. Comment osent-ils, moi, un Malfoy ? Oula… çà tangue vraiment, je commence à avoir mal au cœur… Potter, viens faire ton devoir de Super-Héros et viens me sauver…

J'ai vraiment dit çà ?

Non.

Ah ben si. Mon cerveau est plus endommagé que je ne croyais.

Je sens que mes kidnappeurs ralentissent le pas. On m'enlève alors le bandeau et le sort de Silence. Une rage folle s'empare de moi, mais est tout de suite anéantie à la vue de ce qui se trouve devant moi. Je me trouve dans la Salle sur Demande, décorée de ballons et de guirlandes. Devant moi se trouvent tous les élèves de mon année, même les Gryffondors, quoiqu'un peu en retrait. Et d'un ensemble parfait, tout le monde s'écrie un immense « Joyeux Anniversaire ! »

Je suis sans voix. Je me retourne vers Pansy et Blaise, qui était mon kidnappeur, et les prends dans mes bras. Blaise me serre la taille pendant que Pansy me fait une myriade de baisers sur les joues.

Dans un coin de la salle se trouvent les paquets que l'on m'a envoyé ce midi.

« Ouvre tes cadeaux ! » me lance Théodore.

Je commence alors. Je reçois de la part de mes parents un ensemble de capes tissées dans de la soie la plus pure que je n'ai encore jamais touché. Même Rogue m'a envoyé quelque chose : un ouvrage rare sur les potions créées entre le 15e et le 16e siècle ! Trop cool ! (2) Je déballe la suite. Je me retrouve alors avec trois nouveaux livres, deux nouvelles plumes, les capes de mes parents, des macarons de France, et… ah, j'ai oublié un cadeau. C'est une petite enveloppe. Je l'ouvre.

_Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de devenir ton ami. _

_Cependant…_

_Si tu veux la suite, et je sais que tu la veux, viens me rejoindre sous l'arbre de cet après-midi ajuste après la fête._

_J'attendrai une demi-heure._

Le message n'est pas signé. Mais il n'a pas besoin de l'être. Je le cherche des yeux dans la pièce. Il est adossé à un mur, discutant avec un groupe de Serdaigles. Tout à coup, il tourne son visage vers moi. Et il me sourit. Pas d'un sourire méprisant ou sarcastique comme d'habitude, mais un sourire sincère et bienveillant. Un de ces sourires qui vous donnent envie de vous jeter dans les bras de la personne qui vous l'envoie. Bien que je n'ai absolument pas envie de me jeter dans les bras de Potter. Ou peut-être juste un peu.

La soirée se termine, enfin, soirée, c'est peu dire. Ce qui était à l'origine une simple fête d'anniversaire est devenu une vraie beuverie. Il parait que c'est Longdubat qui a ramené les bouteilles. Il remonte dans mon estime, celui-là ! Mais il fallait que je reste sobre, pour ma confrontation au clair de lune de toute à l'heure. Une fois le dernier élève parti, je demande à Pansy et à Blaise si je peux partir aussi.

« Bien sur, Dray, tu peux y aller ! Ne le fais pas plus attendre, vous avez déjà attendu suffisamment longtemps.

-Je suis à ce point transparent ?

-Non, mais les regards que vous échangez, eux, ne laissent aucune place à l'imagination. »

Je les serre une dernière fois dans mes bras, et m'enfuit.

Je courre le plus vite que je eux, manque de trébucher une bonne dizaine de fois, me prend quatre coins de couloirs, tourne à gauche, reviens sur mes pas, tourne à droite, courre, et enfin sors de l'enceinte du château. Je me dirige alors un peu moins vite vers l'arbre, pour avoir le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Et je le vois.

Mon souffle qui allait à une vitesse folle il y a deux secondes est maintenant totalement coupé. Il est beau. Il regarde le lac, et est lâchement appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre. Les manches de sa chemise sont remontées jusqu'aux coudes, et les premiers boutons sont ouverts, laissant apparaitre sa peau hâlée, même sous le reflet de la lune. Il tourne ses yeux verts vers moi. Comme hypnotisé, je m'avance lentement vers lui. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, il fait mine de s'assoir et j'en fais de même. Nous restons là pendant un certain temps, à contempler le parc. Et j'essaye en même temps de cogiter. De réfléchir sur le moment où ma vision de lui a pris un virage à 180 degrés. Ce qui pour moi était de la haine à l'état pur était peut-être depuis le début tout autre chose…

« Tu es venu, finalement.

-Tu voulais que je vienne, non ?

-Et depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ce que je te dis ?

-Bof, je ne sais pas, c'est sans doute un coup de tête.

-Il t'en faudrait plus souvent dans ce cas, des coups de tête. »

Nous rions un peu. Puis le silence revient. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable, c'est tranquille, serein.

« Alors comme çà, tu ne veux pas être mon ami ? »Je reprends, un peu anxieux de la suite.

Imperceptiblement, lors de l'échange précédent, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Nos bras sont désormais collés, ainsi que nos cuisses et nos jambes.

« Non, je ne veux pas.

-Et pourquoi çà ?

-Parce que je ne te considérerai jamais comme un ami. Je préfère les extrêmes.

-Donc, tu préfères que nous soyons ennemis ? »Dis-je sur un ton plus dur que je ne pensais. « Très bien, dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. » Je me relève, quand soudain, je me sens tiré en arrière et plaqué contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'à la fin, pour une fois ? A chaque fois que j'essaye de te parler, tu fuis, tu détale comme un lapin ! Ah…non… mauvaise comparaison… »Me dit Potter, qui me plaque toujours contre le tronc, en rougissant. Je n'ai pas bien compris… « Je ne veux pas être ton ami. Non. Parce que je veux être bien plus. »

Et sur ce, il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le frisson dans ma colonne vertébrale fait un feu d'artifice. Il commence à mouvoir ses lèvres, et je réponds au baiser. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou, alors que les siens viennent entourer ma taille. Il se recule alors un peu et me regarde. Et je me perds dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Merlin, que je l'aime…

Ca y est, je l'ai véritablement pensé.

Plus de faux semblants, plus de déni. La vérité que j'appréhendais tant me réchauffe maintenant le cœur. Pris d'un élan, je colle ma bouche à la sienne. Il resserre alors son étreinte et vient mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Un gémissement inédit sort de ma bouche alors qu'il commence à tendrement explorer cette dernière de sa langue. Lorsque l'air vient à nous manquer, nous nous séparons, et glissons dans l'herbe. Je me retrouve assis sur ses genoux.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas souhaité mon anniversaire…

-Je n'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il me rapproche de lui, et me souffle à l'oreille : « Joyeux anniversaire, mon dragon adoré… »

Et nous recommençons à nous embrasser.

Deux secondes.

« Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ? », je siffle dangereusement.

« Mais c'est mignon ! Tu préfère mon draguichou ? »

Je me dégage de son étreinte. Une fois debout, lui toujours à moitié assis à moitié allongé, je me retourne vers lui.

« Potter, si j'étais toi, je commencerais tout de suite à courir. »

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite des évènements...

On dit que les anniversaires sont des journées heureuses et remplies de bons évènements. Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin, je maudissais déjà ce préjugé. Mais finalement, je m'étais largement trompé.

_Fin_

Voilaaaa ! C'est fini ! Pfiou, je suis fatiguée (espèce de grosse flemmarde !).

(1)Ce déroulement le matin m'arrive au moins une fois par semaine. Je parle donc d'expérience !

(2)On dirait moi lorsque j'ai reçu mon livre de maths à Noel… alala, quel beau cadeau. Ben quoi ? Spé maths un jour, spé maths toujours !

C'est le 1er OS que j'écris. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Bye Bye Bee !

DILY

_**Review anyone ?**_


End file.
